


From the Corner of his Eye

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Stiles appear in Beacon Hills, and he will bring something in Derek and Stiles lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Corner of his Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Setting after the end of season 3A . Un- beta ed, and not my native language, so my sincerest apologies if it is hard to read.

The first time Stiles noticed him was definitely not an appropriated time. Jerking off was not the best way to concentrate on a face.But he began to catch a glimpse of this face more and more often, and it began hard to not notice him. He was confusingly familiar. So one day, he stared at him, and the face stared back, straight in his eyes.

And he was up above him, still staring.

“Dad!!DAAAAD!!” 

Sheriff Stilinski ran as fast a he could in Stiles room, and he saw his son, lying and screaming on the bed, with, above him, another very similar Stiles.

“What the Hell...” he began.

The Stiles on top looked right at him, smiled and said :

“ Hi Dad, and Hi, other me. I think something unusual just happened. I just burst out of another place and I... Stiles please,stop screaming. I'm not a nightmare. So just calm...”

Stiles fainted.

“...down. But faint is an option too.Well...”he turned to the sheriff “Not-really-Dad, we should all take a little drink, don't you think?”

The sheriff nodded silently. When Stiles woke up, he was calmer and they all went in the kitchen. The Other Stiles had longer hair, self-assured look, rings on his fingers and dark red leather jacket.His moves were more assured. But he remained a Stiles.

“So you are aware of werewolves? It's a relief. I can understand that you're rightly surprised, but I would never had forgiven myself if you had had a heart attack. And you Stiles, are you feeling better?”

“Mmm yeah, sorta. I don't understand but now it makes sense, why you seemed so familiar, and why you caught my eye. Do you know what happened?How did you come here?”

The Other Stiles took a deep breath : “You bring me by looking at me. I was stuck between worlds for a while. In fact, I was stuck between several other versions of ourselves, and you are the first one to make eye contact with me, and you bring me here.I have watched your world from your eyes, and thank god our worlds are quite similar, Stiles.I would have hated the eyeball eating world. Don't ask. You can't un-learn what you learn. Aargh”

The sheriff looked at him.”Why were you stuck between worlds?”

The Other Stiles looked at him. Intensely. “I was hiding.I was in fatal threat p, and this place was the only option I got. I took it and had been stuck for about...a few of your months.But I will move on. I won't bother you. I see you're a sheriff here too, so you can maybe help me to find a place to go.”

“No”

Both Stiles looked at him. “You stay. You are _almost_ my son, and I can't stand the idea of you wandering alone here. I can't with either of you. We are going to say that you are my nephew, and I'll regularize your situation. Unless you can go back to your world in a few days”

“I don't think so”

“So be it. Ok for you, son?”

Stiles looked at them both. His father was amazing. And right. Amazingly right.

“ OK for me, of course. But we have to find you a name you will respond to, and talk to Scott and the others. Are you going to school?Won't people find us too similar?”

“Yes he is going to school, and you're not so similar, Stiles”

“Yes I am going. But for a name,You're right, we can't be both Stiles but I have no real idea. Dad, any idea?”

“Well, If I haven't agreed with your current name, your mother was very fond of Wenceslas.” 

“Nope”

“Why not Miguel?”

Stiles laughed. “No. Cousin Miguel was an alias for Derek here, and it will be awkward at school with Danny. Why not keep it simple? Take Dad's name. Oh wait no, it is still a double Stilinski. Why not Scott?”

“I'm fine with it.This is an _homage_. Dad?”

The sheriff agreed. This was going to work. Both kids, while the same person in fact, were quite different. Different style, different voice, 'Scotty' Stilinski would be different enough to distract people from noticing how similar they were.

 

Stiles called Scott McCall to inform him of the recent events. In the following half hour, Isaac, Scott, Allison and Lydia were at the Stilinski house.

“This is amazing” Scott said. “And you took my name. It is so cool.You're the same but you're not”

“This is so weird”agreed Allison and Lydia. Isaac remained silent, but he stared a them both.

“So Dad is going to do paperwork for school tomorrow. It's gonna be awesome” he chuckled.

 

The following day, the Stiles went to school together. And they were the center of the attention.They were walking side by side, in order to visit the High school. Stiles was forced to admit that his other self was really different from him. Girls were looking at him. A lot.He even got a few phone numbers. He knew suddenly that this attention could be his if he wanted to. And he was very pleased with idea.And 'Scotty' was very nice. He made a great breakfast for all three of them, and as they shared the room, he didn't snore.

 

The coach jaw almost fall at the sight of the two Stilinskis, and he began to tease them:

“So Stilinski, you finally bring your better half? What could we expect from him? Twice your talent for troubles? What's your name, doppelgänger?”

“ Scott Stilinski”

“Oh dear, it get even better. You are an experiment, aren't you? To make us laugh to death?”

“It could be worse. I could teach Economics and be the Lacrosse coach. I like my cousin and my name better.”

“OK... _touché_ ”

Finnstock spend the whole class trying to annoy his new nemesis, but McCall and Stiles had to admit than the Other Stiles was at last as brilliant as Lydia, and Stiles himself. He was really great, as an improved Stiles.

At lunchtime, they all were together, and dear, both Stiles were almost too much to handle. They were fun as hell, and all the other tables were looking at them.

“So, 'Scotty' ” began Lydia, “How is school here?”

“Sunbeam”, he answered “School here is great, but so far beyond your greatness. How are you going, gorgeous?”

Lydia chuckled, and Stiles felt a little jealousy. It seemed so easy, but can you really be jealous of yourself? Why was he so efficient? He decided to ask him later.

At the end of the day, both were in the jeep :

“I hope you're not bothered that I flirted with Lydia. I 'll won't do it if you ask me to. She's your friend, and I have not the same interest in her that you.”

“Yes. I mean no. Shit. You confuse me , man. You can do anything I always wanted , and you're cool. Can't you be a dick just for a while?” 

“Nope. I'm the best. Get over it.” he grinned.

“So, by the way, thanks for not telling other what I was doing when you appeared. It could have been embarrassing for me.”

“Could be? You think so? I should have told, just to see you explain Dad and Scott how I appeared above you, while you where masturbating.”

“I take it back. You're an ass”

Both laughed. When at home, their were in the kitchen when the sheriff came.

“Sorry kids, I have to be at work at night all week. I have time for dinner, but I will go after”

“Ok Dad, we're cooking”

“Something healthy 

“That you will eat”

“And enjoy greatly”

The sheriff looked at them unamused. “I have made a terrible mistake. You are two against me now.”

Both Stiles fixed him, and all three of them laughed heartily. It was family, each of them thought, and each of them was genuinely happy.

 

At lunchtime the following day, the Stiles were chatting. It was amazing to discover somebody who could understand you so perfectly. Scott saw them from a distance, and he began to yell at them. The basketball team shot and the ball was coming at full speed right in Stiles' face. When he turned his head, the ball was so close that he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. But nothing came. When he opened them , the ball was a few inches from his face, stopped by the hand of his other self.

The basketball players came in a hurry. “Man sorry , I missed it. You're ok?” 

“Yeah, I guess?” 

Scott ran to him “ Stiles? You fine?” 

“Yes , I am. Big scare, but fine. Saved by my other...Scott.”

Everybody was looking at the Other Stiles, still holding the ball with his right hand. He turned to the team and gave them back the ball.

“Man, it was awesome. Wanna join us?”

“No. I not a team player. Don't shoot my cousin head again.” 

Stiles hugged him. “ I owe you one”

“You can do the same for me in return one day” 

Stiles chuckled “Not with a basketball ball, but my pleasure.”

Scott patted his shoulder “ Thanks man. I was too far.”

The Other Stiles smiled him back. “I won't let anything bad happen to him. We're family.”

 

That same night, in their room, the Stiles were talking about a lot of things, including the basketball incident. Stiles went downstairs looking for drinks , and 'Scotty' was on the internet when Derek make an entrance by the window. He seemed worried.The Other Stiles looked at him with hostility.

“Stiles! What happened? Something is wrong with you?”

The door opened “ Man, I bring water, no more coke, can you believe it? Oh shit. Derek”

Derek's eyes turned bright blue and he hissed at both of them, ready to attack , when the Other Stiles stood up, and punched him in the face, punching him out.

“I'm too old for this shit, Hale.”

“What have you done? And how is this even possible? Stiles!!”

“I 'd rather explain him when he's awakening that when he's ready to attack. Don't you?”

“ Seems legit. But how are you able to punch a fucking werewolf out?”

“Well, I have a few secrets. Aren't we both?”

Stiles looked at him. He felt it was important, and he complied. “ Ok, we'll talk about this later. We have to wake him up” 

“Oh sure” Said the Other Stiles, as he took the bottle of cold water and emptied it on Derek's head.

Derek woke up with a gasp, and a panicked look on his face. Stiles was yelling at the Other Stiles, who smirked at Derek.

“This is not what I meant. I'm sure he will be _very_ friendly now.”

“He'll take another nap if he needs to.”

Derek quickly understood the threat, and while staring at them, he asked rather politely what the Hell was happening here. A long explanation followed , and Stiles was sure of one thing : his other self was really hostile toward Derek, which meant he was certainly mad at the Derek from his place too.

The Other Stiles took great pleasure in annoying Derek.He was not afraid of him. And Derek was not comfortable with him.

After a while, Derek asked to dry himself, and went to the bathroom.

Stiles asked to his self  “Why are you so mean to him? If your Derek is a jerk, it is not his fault.”

“It's debatable. Give me a dry shirt, I bring it to him and I'll apologize.Ok?” 

The Other Stiles took a dark and large shirt and entered the bathroom without knocking , gazing at an half-naked Derek.

“What else? Punching me again?” 

“No, I bring you clothes”

“Thanks, I guess. Could you leave me now?”

“For a man who spend his half his time shirtless, you are incredibly prude”

The Other Stiles was closer to him, and Derek was waiting. This Stiles was utterly unpredictable. The punch really got him by surprise, and he wasn't eager to do it again. So he was ready to fight, this time.But Stiles grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. And to his own great surprise, Derek kissed him back. As Stiles soft lips kissed him, his hands began to grasp Derek's ass. Stiles broke the kiss when Derek began to moan and stepped back. 

“Get dress. We're in the room.”

 

The Other Stiles left, leaving Derek confused. What did just happened? The bastard from nowhere just had kissed him, and he moaned. He moaned? While kissing Stiles?

Derek went out the bathroom and saw Stiles, the regular Stiles, looking at him.

“What?” 

“Well, I … I asked him to apologize.I hope he did. He's not like this with the others. He must have issues with the Derek of his world.So if he didn't, I apologize.”

“No, he did, in his way, I guess. We're ok.”

“You wanna stay? You want to ask him things about his world?” 

“No. Not tonight, I'm tired”

“Derek?”

“Stiles?” 

“Why did you come for, tonight?”

“Go to sleep, Stiles”.

Derek went out by the door. He couldn't remember why he came for. The Other Stiles was dangerously unpredictable.

 

Days were passing by, and Stiles noticed a few things. First of all, his father was really happy having two sons, and he was happy too. The Other Stiles was great, and everybody loved him. And the Other Stiles was great with him, as the best twin in the world.He gave him all the phone numbers he got. Secondly, the Other Stiles didn't like Derek a lot. They were avoiding each other .Thirdly, he kept a knife under his pillow, and last but not least, he never took his rings out . He had eight rings, all differents, and he never, ever took them out.

One day, Stiles entered the bathroom while Other Stiles was showering. It was an emergency, and they had the same body, so no big deal, especially when he thought of what he was doing on their first encounter. He apologized while entering, and heard no answer, so it was cool. But what he saw made him regret . The Other Stiles' body was covered in scars, a lot from knife injuries, but a lot more were claws marks and bites. He wore his rings, and Stiles finally remarked than apart from his face and his hands, he never showed his skin. Know he could understand why. It was awful.

“Dude , what happened to you? Who did this to you?”

“Werewolves mostly. A lot from the Derek of my world. The knife's ones are from the Argent. And this ones are from Scott.” He designed long scars on his forearms.

“I don't understand. Why would they do this to you?”

“Because I was the only one willing to stop them . And to do this, I had to made a lot of choices.But none of these choices were free.”

“Is this the reason you where stuck between worlds?” 

“Yes , my last great coup. It blow up in my face, but it was a success, so almost no regrets.”

“What have you done?”

“I 've killed a murderous, insane Alpha. He partially ate me alive, but I get rid of him in the end. 

“Peter?”

“ No”

“Can I ask you why you never took of your rings?”

“As I said, I was half-eaten alive by an Alpha werewolf. To avoid the rest of his pack, I went between worlds. The rings have powers, they keep me alive among other things. If I took off the wrong one, I will bleed to death on the floor, or began to rot, or turn to ashes.” 

As Stiles was going out of the bathroom, his other self told him one last thing. 

“You can talk about it with Scott and the others, I don't mind.'”

 

From that time on, Stiles kept a closer eye on him. He saw him often awakening up in the middle of the night, the knife in his hand, ready to kill. And he later talked to Scott, Derek and Isaac, but without mentioning the rings. None of them really believed that Stiles, from any world, could be anything but harmless.But Stiles knew best.

When one day, the Other Stiles came at Derek's house with supplies, Derek was not very comfortable but never felt in real danger.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came in peace. In fact, we had a rocky start, as I was confusing you and the Derek from my world. I want to make you a meal for apologizing . I am a amazing Cook. And I bring everything. Where's the kitchen?”

“Stiles, I don't think this is a good idea”

“Found it. Where are the pans?"

Derek followed him in the kitchen, and watched him as he began to boil water and chop the vegetables. He kept chatting casually, and Derek reminded what happened in the bathroom a few weeks earlier. Was it really the same guy? He seemed so kind, harmless, like the Stiles he used to know from here.

But suddenly he realized that this Stiles was a lot of things, but probably not as harmless as he believed. As a slight sound was made behind the kitchen door, Stiles stopped talking, fixing an invisible spot on the wall. The noise was approaching and Derek prepared to strike, but as the door opened, the knife Stiles was using a moment before was thrown hardly in the door frame, less than an inch from Scott ear. As he turned to him, Derek saw him ready to throw two more knives.

“Fuck, man, you almost hit me”

Stiles and Scott were still in shock, and the Other Stiles was already apologizing.

“You're fine? Sorry, I heard a noise, and Derek was ready to strike, so I had a bad move. I'm so, so sorry.” 

“We're fine. We were coming because Isaac saw a hooded man near school, and we wanted to see if you saw something.”

“ I saw nothing. But I smelled something odd two days ago near your school.” 

The Other Stiles took the knife from the frame. “I was cooking in order to apologize for my moody demeanor on our first encounter. I can include you to my apologies now. Are you staying?” 

“Hell yes” said Stiles. As Scott and Derek stared at him, he added “He's the best Cook I know. This kind of apologies fits me.He's awesome. What's for dinner?”

 

At the end of the dinner, Scott and Derek agreed that the Other Stiles was a great Cook indeed. They headed home as the Other Stiles was doing the dishes. 

“You want some help?”

“ No Derek, if you must learn one thing about me, it's that I always clean my mess.”

“I want to talk about what happened in the bathroom the first time we met.”

“Shit” 

The Other Stiles just spilled a lot of sauce on his shirt. He turned to Derek with an irritated look.

“Well, can I use your bathroom?”

Derek followed him to bring him a towel as the Other Stiles went to clean himself up and took off his shirt.The scars were terrifying, even for the werewolf.

“Oh my God Stiles, what the Hell is this?” 

“Scars. But I know Stiles told you, so what's the big deal?” 

“ I didn't believed it was to such an extent .There is no way you could have survived such injuries by an Alpha. You're not a Banshee, nor a Werewolf. What are you?” 

The Other Stiles looked at him “I was a very desperate man.”

"Stiles?"

"Derek?"

“Why did you kiss me the last time?”

“Because I wanted to”

Derek came closer to him and took his hand. The Other Stiles kissed him.

“ I love you so much, I miss you so much, my love.”

“I'm not the Derek from your world...” began Derek, but he was interrupted by another kiss.

“ I know. Just let me try.” He dragged him to the bedroom. “ Just this once”

“I'm not into guys, you know.”

The Other Stiles put his hand on his crotch “ Part of you tell me otherwise. I tend to trust this part more than your mind. Don't worry, I'll be gentle, and if something does disturb you, you just tell me and I'll stop. Do you want to make love with me?”

Derek nodded silently.He couldn't help but being attracted to him. And he followed him, a little scared. But the Other Stiles didn't lied, and stopped every time Derek muttered “No, I can't”. They spend hours together in the bedroom, until Derek felt asleep.The Other Stiles borrowed him a shirt, left a note and went to school.

 

“What happened, dude? I was worried. Luckily Dad was at work. You and Derek had an argument?”

“No,the dishes were longer that I thought and I stained my shirt, so I slept on the couch and borrowed this one.Any news from the Hoodie ?” 

“ We are going after him tonight. Scott found a track. Wanna come?” 

“Sure”

 

After school, all of them were laughing and chatting really loudly when Derek appeared in front of them. He looked at the Other Stiles with a frown

“ Can we talk?” 

“Sure. We see you tonight for the Hoodie. Call us in need. How can I help you, Derek? I'm sorry about the shirt, but I had none, and I can't go to school shirtless.” 

“Get in the car”

Scott, Stiles and Isaac watched as the black car was going out of the parking lot.

“Something definitely happened this night” Isaac said 

“ You wanna know what?”

“Never. I love my bones in one piece. Don't you?” 

Scott and Stiles agreed. The Other Stiles could definitely handle Derek.

 

In the car, Derek was furious. He glared at the Other Stiles and hissed.

“You should watch the road, Derek” 

“How dare you? You made fun of me with them, right? Guess what ? Derek came in my mouth yesterday, let's have a good laugh?”

“Stop the car. I won't have a discussion with an angry driver, furthermore this specific discussion.” 

Derek suddenly braked. “Get off my car”.

The Other Stiles went out near the door on Derek's side, on the road. 

“I've told no one. Why would have I done that ?It's between you and me.” 

“ Don't lie to...” Derek couldn't finish his sentence because a roaring car suddenly appeared and hit the Other Stiles, whose body was tossed out the road. He rushed off his car screaming. The car didn't even slew down . The body looked like a broken doll, and blood was spilled everywhere.

“ Stiles , no, no, no, I shouldn't have, no, NO. I'm sorry. Don't be dead, no.”

Derek began crying and felt on his knees at Stiles side, when he heard muttered words. 

“Step back please, it hurts”

Derek was speechless. He was about to take his phone to call 911, but he was horrified by what happened. Very slowly, the broken body began to move, and Derek could feel the crack of every bones the Other Stiles was putting back together. He felt sick, and he gagged as Stiles was straightening his broken neck. 

“Are you alright, Derek ?”

“ You can't be alive. You were in pieces. You should be dead.” 

“Are we still arguing? Am I going home walking? Because the pain is barely tolerable, you know.”

“ You can't be alive”

“OK, I'll be walking home on my own.” he stood up carefully and began to walk. Derek stopped him.

“Where are you going?”

“ I need clothes. Dad can't see me covered in blood, and I don't want to hear your regrets about yesterday. I never forced you, so don't come accusing me of all kind of wrongdoings”. 

“Go in the car. I put a blanket on the seat, and you'll take a shower at my loft” 

Both remained silent until Derek's loft, and the Other Stiles went directly to the shower, followed by Derek. 

“Do you mind if I take my shower alone?”

“No . I don't like what I don't understand. I keep an eye on you.”

“You are exactly the same pain in the ass in both worlds.”

The Other Stiles shrugged his shoulders and began to shower . Some bleeding wounds were still visible, and a few bones were not completely in the right place, but at the end of the shower, only a few more scars on his skin remained. 

“Are you satisfied?”

Derek looked at him, and suddenly hugged him silently.

“Hmm, this is really nice, but I am a bit _naked._ And wet. No innuendo intended”

“I thought I've lost you. I'm sorry. Your note infuriated me, I thought you were mocking me.This is new to me, and it scares me . But you had to explain me what just happened, I can't be with you and keep wondering what just happened.” 

“I'm not sure you could be with me. I took advantage of you, and this isn't fair.You have to figure out what you really want.I understand that having here two Stiles must be confusing. But trust me on this one, we are both on the same boat. What I do, he could do. He is me, you know ?” 

“I don't really understand.”

The Other Stiles kissed him. “Ok . You see the rings on my fingers, the eight? They keep me alive, among other things, that's how I survived my Alpha bites, and a lot more.”

“What will happen if you take them off?”

“No more magic. All the times I tricked death will come to me at once. A painful death await me without these.”

“ What should I do?” 

“Take your decision. When you make up your mind , you know where I am.” 

Derek hugged him tighter. He needed time . And the Other Stiles was patient.

 

At night, the werewolves and the two Stiles were on the street searching the Hoodie. His scent was very particular and he didn't even tried to cover his tracks. It wasn't long before they found his lair.Derek was worried for both Stiles' safety and refused them to enter the place.They were left on the outside.

“You really befriended Derek now. You spend a night and the day together. All is fine?” 

“Yeah, fine. Are you worried?”

“No. I trust you”

“Jealous?”

“Maybe a little.In fact, I wanted to ask you if there was a Scott, an Isaac or even a Derek in your world? What are they like ?”

“Scott is Scott, no problem with him . Always failing Economics, and still a Beta. He left Beacon Hill with Melissa when the Alpha went insane. I really missed him, but they were out of reach. There is no more Allison, she died because of her grandfather, but Chris Argent avenged her, with my help. Lydia is pretty much the same but she left for England . And Isaac is long dead now, as much as a lot of my friends. The Alpha send the pack after them, and they were merciless.” 

“And Derek?What happened?”

“He died shortly before I was stuck between the worlds. I still hear his howls at night”

Stiles hugged him. “ I 'm sorry, you seemed close. Why were you angry at him?”

“ We were in love for years”

“WHAT?? Now I'm jealous”

“ Yeah. He was the best thing on my entire life, until...You know, shit happens a lot alongside Derek.”

“I know. He's not lucky.”

A shadow slowly came closer . And it reeked. The Hoodie was in front of them. Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs:“SCOTT”.

 

The Other Stiles grabbed the baseball bat at their feet and hit him on the head. He protected Stiles with his body. The Hoodie stepped back, and his real face became visible. It was a werewolf with blue eyes. His face was full of black veins.He seemed desperate.

“Both of you. I kill both of you, and the Alpha will reward me. He will cure me”

“The Alpha is dead. I killed him myself. How did you follow me here, Greenberg?”

“Stuck between worlds behind you, but too far to catch you. Now, I can. He's gonna be sooo pleased. That's why he sent us.”

“He's dead. And I can't let you live, you are insane. A dangerous, decaying monster.”

“So are you. He told us all the time. He was mad at you for leaving him.”

“He murdered everyone . He almost killed my father. I couldn't trust him after that .”

Stiles remained silent. The werewolf who have been Greenberg was scary.

“I saw the Alpha here. He could bring me back. If I kill you both.”

“ He is not your Alpha. I ripped this bastard's heart off his chest myself. Leave this one alone.Accept your failure.” 

Stiles interrupted “ What? Where is your Alpha? Who is he? ”

Greenberg spurted “Derek is my only Alpha”. 

“SHUT UP” screamed the Other Stiles, and he hit Greenberg's head repeatedly with his bat. “I forbid you to say this in front of me. He is not YOUR Alpha anymore. There is no more Derek the Alpha. He is long gone, only madness remained in his mind. HE WAS MINE.MINE. And he became a monster. I failed to protect him, to protect those who mattered. I barely saved some of them, but I had to stop him. Derek was no more in this Beast mind , but It remembered everything. It send the pack after me because It was a coward.It feared what I had to do. And It was right.”

Stiles starred at him, shocked. He suddenly understood the pain felt by his other self. Too watch the love of his life became insane, killing countless people, and finally asking his pack to chase him and kill him mercilessly. And that his love ate him alive, to finally have to kill him for the greater good.

The Other Stiles looked at him, desperate.

“You understand what had happened, don't you? And I had to let him eat my flesh in order to be close enough to kill him. Killing him killed me inside. That's why I was angry at your Derek. He was like the man I felt in love with. It hurt so much.” 

Scott , Isaac and Derek came out of the lair at this moment, and Derek attacked the werewolf. He was quickly defeated, as he was weak and decaying.

 

“What are we doing with him? He's dying.”

“I have to take care of this. I always clean my mess, remember? Poor Greenberg, none of us deserved this.” He was crying. “I'm sorry for hitting you, Greenberg. I will put an end to you misery” 

“Thank you. I can't take it anymore. ”

The Other Stiles took his knife and slashed the werewolf throat.He sat at his side, holding his arm until his last breath.

All of them stared at him silently, especially Stiles and Derek.

 

“ Dude, your nose is bleeding. Are you hurt?”

“What? What the Hell?” he wiped his nose, and his hand was covered of blood.He sighed.

“You're going to the hospital.”

The Other Stiles stood up slowly.

“No, it is too late. I 'm done. Game over. Stiles, please, hug Dad on my behalf, and tell him I found a way to come home safely, that I will be fine.In fact, Scott, you 'd better tell him. Stiles is a such a bad liar. Isaac, it was a pleasure to meet you longer in this world. Kiss Allison and Lydia goodbye for me.”

He began to slowly take off his rings one by one. 

Stiles and Derek shouted together “What are you doing?”

“ I have to apologize to both of you one last time. I was deeply in love with the Derek of my world before it became a living hell, and I treated you as if you were him. For this, Derek, I apologize. I was selfish. And you, Stiles, I am sorry to leave you, it hurts me exactly the same way . I know you are going to be sad, but you have all of them, so I know you will get better.” 

“You could stay here, with us.” 

“You could stay with me” said Derek. 

“Not any more. If I stay, I will become a decaying body, as Greenberg did. The power I gathered to protect my loved ones is fading. They are all gone now.And you don't need me here.I don't belong.You all knew it."

His last ring fell on the ground. He looked at them all.

“Thank you for everything. I'm going home. That's were my heart is."

As he began to slowly turn to ashes, he muttered “I come, my love.I'm ready ”. The wind scattered his remains.

 

The sheriff was sad at first, but he trusted Scott.

Derek and Stiles were the most affected, Stiles locked himself in his bedroom and Derek avoided people a few days after this.

When he came at the Stilinskis' house one night, Stiles was relieved.

“Derek.Glad to see you. How are you going?”

“I needed time, Stiles. The Other Stiles told me that I had a decision to take, and I was afraid of consequences. He said that your minds were alike”

“ He didn't lie. We spend so much time together that we had almost no secrets. We had the same tastes, the same dreams, the same...everything.” 

“ He told me so”

“So what is your decision?” 

Derek sat on the bed next to Stiles. He took a deep breath, grabbed his face and began to kiss him, and Stiles kissed him back.

 


End file.
